<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>yet another list by simplesilence</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22812568">yet another list</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplesilence/pseuds/simplesilence'>simplesilence</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 10:42:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>72</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22812568</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplesilence/pseuds/simplesilence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>yet another list</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>i. the third verse of chlorine by twenty one pilots</p><p>ii. pulling my hair out of a hairtie</p><p>iii. shorts and a tshirt as pajamas</p><p>iv. black book page a and page 21</p><p>v. yes, you read that correctly, a and 21, they're labeled</p><p>vi. the love club by lorde on repeat</p><p>vii. i miss remy :(</p><p>viii. but i might get to see her soon!! :)</p><p>ix. i am very tired (12:27)</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>